Desire with Desire
by spitfirelady
Summary: Arthur knows Merlin desires him and gets a thrill out of teasing and taunting his servant. But when Merlin has had enough he shows Arthur that he can fight fire with fire, or more aptly - desire with desire. Merlin/Arthur Slash.


**Warnings: Explicit!**

Desire with Desire

Arthur noticed Merlin eying him up as he walked out, bare-chested, from behind his privacy screen to grab his belt. He was sure Merlin thought he was unaware of the attraction he so obviously felt for his Prince but it was very hard to miss. Merlin had worked for him for months now and this 'secret ogling' of his was happening more and more often.

Arthur really didn't mind, he was used to being admired and desired. He suspected that most the women and even a few of the men in Camelot were attracted to him. He was a young Prince, after all, recently come of age, handsome, brave and in a position of power. Most people were attracted to that kind of thing.

He chuckled softly as he caught Merlin's eye. "You can take a proper look if you like."

Merlin looked confused. "What?"

"At my body."

Merlin's cheeks flushed red and he deliberately looked away. "You're speaking prat again, I don't speak prat, remember."

"Come now, Merlin, even if I were as thick as you often accuse me of being, I could hardly_ not_ _notice_ the way you look at me."

Merlin laughed but it was laughter evoked from embarrassment and discomfort rather than from amusement. "That's ridiculous!" His cheeks got even redder and his gaze went to the floor and stayed there.

Arthur tilted his head down under Merlin's face and got his eye. "I don't mind," he told him. His voice was confident and easy.

Merlin looked him straight in the eye now. "You're so arrogant."

"How am I arrogant just for knowing I'm attractive?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Can we change the subject please?"

"For goodness sake, Merlin, I'm not upset about it. I just think you would feel a lot more relaxed if you just admitted... that you want me."

"You're unbelievable!" He actually seemed angry now and Arthur wondered if his feelings could possibly run deeper than mere attraction. "You think _I_..." Merlin gestured to himself, "want..." he then pointed towards Arthur.

Arthur raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"You probably think everybody in the Kingdom wants you." Merlin's voice sounded accusatory.

Arthur was undeterred. "I don't _think_ you want me, Merlin. I _know_ you want me."

The two of them held each other's gaze. He could see that Merlin was furious but there was no denying the desire beneath the anger on his face. Merlin seemed at a loss for words, unusual because he was usually so fast with a return quip, often making Arthur feel a little foolish himself. He felt a thrill run through him at the effect he had on this young man.

"Come on, then. You can finish dressing me," he suggested.

Merlin's hands were shaky and the blush never left his cheeks as he dressed him. Arthur felt tingles of excitement and amusement racing through his body. He had found a new way to torture his endearing little manservant and he definitely planned on doing it again soon.

ooOoo

It was close to sunset the next day. Arthur sat at his desk trying to write a speech his father was to give at a banquet tomorrow night. The celebration marked twenty years of peace between Camelot and one of its neighbouring lands. His father's confidence in Arthur's speech writing abilities was getting stronger, though he suspected that Uther hated writing speeches himself and couldn't wait to pass this particular part of ruling Camelot down to his son.

Arthur was stuck for a word and searched his mind. Just as it popped into his head Merlin walked in without knocking _again_. Immediately, the word he had spent the last five minutes trying to find was gone.

"I've got your outfit washed and all ready for tomorrow night," Merlin announced on entry holding up Arthur's clothes.

Arthur knocked his knuckles heavily against his desk. "What am I doing?"

"Knocking?"

"Ah! So you do know what it is. Maybe you should try it once in a while. I've totally lost my train of thought, you idiot."

"Just trying to bring your clothes to you as soon as they were ready. You don't have to be so rude."

"How can I explain this to you? I'm trying to write a very important speech for the banquet tomorrow night. I still have to find time to practice for the tournament that falls the day after that. I've just spent the day with a group of dignitaries, having to smile and say the correct things, acting polite all day, and now I've got no polite left for you."

"You've run out of polite," Merlin laughed. "Is that even possible?"

Arthur refused to answer and instead turned his attention back to his speech as Merlin hung his clothes.

"Sire?" Merlin began and by his tone Arthur knew something sarcastic was about to come out of his mouth.

"Mmm?" he asked reluctantly, looking up at his infuriating servant.

"How come you never run out of arrogance?" Merlin was trying to hold back a smile, quite unsuccessfully. "You must have that in abundance."

_Why did he have to be so damn witty!_ Arthur held in his own smile. _Time to play, Merlin._

"I am writing this speech for the good of Camelot. A competent servant would try to alleviate the pressure I am under, not add to it."

"How can I _alleviate_ your pressure, My Lord?" Merlin asked but his expression was too amused, too smug for Arthur's liking.

"You could always rub my shoulders." He watched the blush rise in Merlin's cheeks. "I know you want to," he added and the blush spread down his neck.

"I'd rather..." Merlin searched for something to say and ended up with, "muck out the stables after the horses have had persistent diarrhoea."

Arthur scrunched up his face in disgust. "Thanks for the image."

"Just trying to emphasise... rubbing your shoulders... not something I want to do."

"That's quite a protestation." He was really enjoying watching his servant squirm.

"Well-"

"Merlin," he interrupted. "You're so easy to wind up." He let out a friendly laugh. Merlin bit his lip and started laughing with him.

Arthur concluded that he had won tonight's little game.

ooOoo

Arthur had a good day practicing his skills and felt ready for the jousting tournament tomorrow. He dressed for the banquet that night with Merlin's help. His tunic was made of silk, in a deep blue shade that perfectly set off his blue eyes. He knew he looked totally captivating. He supposed Merlin would call it arrogance.

"How do I look?" he asked as he turned from the mirror.

Merlin looked him up and down and sighed. "Breathtaking."

Arthur hadn't been expecting that answer. "Thank you, Merlin." He was pleased and was now feeling generous. "Just for that I will allow you to have a couple of drinks yourself, tonight."

Merlin beamed in response.

The hall looked absolutely splendid when he arrived. Flowers were hung everywhere and the tables were covered in food and drink. Arthur spent the night receiving guests, sipping wine and exchanging pleasantries. The guests looked at him appraisingly and he genuinely enjoyed himself.

His speech went down very well and goblets were raised as the crowd applauded Uther. Arthur tried not to feel annoyed that his father was receiving the credit for his hard work. His eyes found Merlin's and Merlin mouthed the words "well done." Arthur gave him a friendly wink in return.

The banquet went late into the night and though he'd had a wonderful time he was glad to be returning to his chambers. Merlin was in a very cheery mood, he'd obviously had more than the couple of drinks Arthur had permitted.

"Merlin, how many is a couple?" He didn't really care if Merlin was a little tipsy.

"A couple, it's like a few," he explained.

"Right..." Arthur chuckled. So that's where he'd gone wrong.

He walked over to the window peering out behind the curtain at the drizzle falling over Camelot and he thought about the jousting tournament. "I hope this bloody rain lets up for tomorrow."

"Don't worry, it will be sunny and clear," Merlin assured him, his hand gripping Arthur's shoulder, fingers lingering before his hand fell away. Merlin was also making eyes at him.

"You know the future now, hmm?"

"I know _your_ destiny."

"Oh?" Arthur was intrigued and he smiled at the other man playfully.

Merlin took Arthur's left hand in his own hands, as if to read his palm. His touch was gentle and intimate, a far cry from all the roughhousing and friendly slaps and pats they usually shared.

"What can you see?" Arthur played along.

Merlin brushed a thumb over his palm as if trying to decipher what the lines meant. He was _definitely_ flirting!

"You're going to be a great King and you will unite the land of Albion." Merlin's eyes sparkled.

Arthur let out half a breath of laughter. Merlin was quite sweet actually. "Such an optimist, however, you do _not _have the gift of divination."

"True," he admitted. "But honestly, Arthur, you're going to be amazing."

"That's good to know." Arthur was a little put-off at the way in which Merlin was searching his face, pausing longer on his lips. The drink had obviously made him bolder. Then he did what Arthur had been afraid of, he leaned forward for a kiss.

Just before Merlin's lips met his, Arthur turned his head to the side and laughed uncomfortably. When he turned back Merlin didn't look discouraged, in fact, he had a rebellious expression on his face.

"Arthur," he whispered as he leaned in again. Arthur's hands came up to Merlin's chest and he pushed him back gently.

"Go sleep it off." They stared at each other and Arthur felt a rush of excitement as Merlin decided his next course of action. He nodded ever so slightly and then turned and left.

Arthur let out his breath and only then did he realise he'd been holding it. If tonight was part of the game, then he'd just won another match.

ooOoo

It was the next morning and Arthur knew the _mature_ thing to do would be to let it go but he was having too much fun with this new and exhilarating way of playing with his manservant.

Once Merlin had arrived and placed Arthur's breakfast tray on his desk, avoiding eye contact at all times and making small talk about the tournament later that day, Arthur decided to bring it up.

"You're not still denying your desire, are you?"

"I'm sorry about last night," Merlin mumbled. "I'd had one too many. I was obviously out of my mind to try to kiss an ignoramus like you."

Arthur laughed incredulously. "You're _still_ not going to admit it!"

Merlin tried to go about his chores but Arthur got in his way. "Merlin," he said placing a hand on his arm. "Your cheeks are a perfect match to this red shirt you're wearing." Arthur tugged on the sleeve of the red shirt to emphasise his point.

Merlin angrily pulled his arm out of Arthur's grasp. "You couldn't just leave it be, could you? You're so bloody immature."

"Yeah, but its part of my appeal, right?" He held Merlin's eye and allowed his lips to twist up into a playful smirk.

Merlin looked shocked at first then he let out a laugh and shook his head. He studied Arthur's face, the attraction in his expression obvious. Arthur smiled back mischievously before running a list of the chores he needed completed that day.

Winning!

ooOoo

It was a week later and it had been one of those days where Merlin couldn't take his eyes off of him. If Arthur was honest with himself, he had done nothing to dissuade Merlin from watching him, just the opposite, in fact. He'd paraded around tauntingly, enjoying his audience of one. For a brief moment Arthur questioned why he enjoyed Merlin's eyes on him so much. He came to the conclusion that he probably _was_ a little arrogant.

After he pulled his shirt off that night, as he got ready for bed, he yawned and stretched his arms above his head and then, fingers crossed, stretched his arms out in front of him. Merlin was doing a very poor job of not looking, actually, he almost didn't even try to hide the fact that he was looking. Arthur noted he didn't look pleased however, as the boy turned to the cupboard to grab Arthur's nightshirt.

"Did you clean this floor properly yesterday?" Arthur asked noticing it was dirty.

"Yes. Then you obliviously trod mud through it almost immediately afterwards."

Arthur frowned. Merlin wasn't being playful, he actually sounded annoyed. His mood seemed to have gotten worse and worse throughout the day. "You're extremely frustrated and irritable tonight. But it's all right, I know why."

"Because I've had to spend every minute of the day with an arse like you," Merlin suggested and Arthur was pleased there was at least a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"Because you've had to spend all day with an arse like _mine_," Arthur corrected.

Merlin looked confused.

"You've been checking out my backside all day. Getting aroused and not being able to do anything about it, it must make things _hard_." Arthur smiled at his own word play.

Merlin groaned. "Don't start this again, Arthur." Once more he was annoyed, apparently not in the mood for banter.

"What _is_ your problem?"

"My problem? It's the way you treat me... It's so..." Merlin searched for his words.

Arthur felt confused. The two of them were developing a friendship. The playful banter had been a big part of that and Merlin certainly gave as good as he got. "What?"

"Just rude, with a complete lack of respect."

Now Arthur felt a little angry and defensive. "On the contrary, Merlin, I think I've been very good to you." He took a couple of steps closer and raised his voice a little. "I've allowed you to take _many _liberties. You address me as 'Arthur' most of the time, not 'Sire'; you swear at me, you walk into my _royal_ chambers without knocking and..." Arthur thought about whether or not to add the other thing on his mind.

"And?" Merlin challenged and now his voice was raised.

"And how many servants could get away with making a sexual advance on the Prince and not even get a slap on the wrist for it?" Arthur's voice had gotten even louder as he lost his temper.

Merlin folded his arms defensively across his chest and stared back, lips tight together and fury behind his eyes. Arthur's nightshirt still hung in his hand. Arthur realised this wasn't bantering, this was arguing. He kept expecting Merlin to smirk and then call him a prat, but his servant wasn't going to give in.

"Why do you put up with me then, if I'm _such _a lousy servant?"

Arthur took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Because I..." For some reason he couldn't bring himself to say the words 'I like you'. Not in this moment. Instead he tried again for playful, although he was sure he missed the mark. "Look, I know it's not your fault that you aren't achieving the sexual fulfilment you desire and are therefore projecting your frustration onto me."

"I got my cock sucked two nights ago, thank you very much," Merlin said quietly but forcefully.

Arthur felt so angry all of a sudden. Jealousy was also triggered in him and he tried his best not to read into why he was feeling that particular emotion right now. "And I bet it was _me_ you imagined, sucking you off." The words came out angrier than he'd intended.

Merlin shook his head in disbelief and whispered, "Fuck you."

"In your dreams, Merlin."

With that Merlin appeared to have had enough. He threw the nightshirt aside and tried to walk past the Prince. Arthur stopped him grabbing his manservant's wrists. "Leaving so soon? You don't want to miss an opportunity to touch me, do you? Slip my nightshirt on, let your hands linger on my body the way they _so often_ do." He moved Merlin's hands toward his body and ran them over his bare chest as he spoke.

"Let go of me," Merlin breathed.

"Why?" Arthur felt so heated. Angry still but also excited. "Is this turning you on?" His voice had now lowered and he moved Merlin's hands down his torso. "Making your cock hard?"

The two men were breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. Arthur was struck with the realisation that his servant was the same height as he was. Merlin's lips were right before him and he felt an almost irresistible impulse to kiss him, however he resisted the temptation.

He brought Merlin's hands down to his stomach. "Arthur..." Merlin's voice was desperate and his hands struggled to get loose of his Lord's tight grip but Arthur was stronger.

He rubbed Merlin's hands all over his belly and then took them as low as possible without actually reaching his cock. "All day, I know you've been thinking about the two of us _fucking_."

Merlin struggled even harder and all of a sudden Arthur was pushed away with a force he'd never have imagined Merlin could be capable of. Arthur felt surprised and winded as Merlin managed to brush past him and leave his chambers, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Arthur was breathing hard and fast. He looked down and realised he was fully aroused. He wandered over to the wall in a daze and leaned his back against it, appreciating the feeling of the cold stone on his hot skin. What on earth was he doing?

He paced his room and realised he wasn't going to be able to think straight with his throbbing erection, so firstly he took care of himself. He then sat on the edge of his bed, breathing deeply and calming down from both the passion of anger and of desire.

How had that moment between himself and Merlin gotten so totally out of control? Who had started the argument? He was pretty sure it wasn't him. Merlin must harbour some kind of feelings for his Prince. And Arthur realised he felt something for his servant too. God, how inappropriate! He couldn't let his thoughts go down that road.

He'd been treating this all as a harmless game but perhaps it was something more dangerous.

He hung his head and sighed deeply. He supposed in a way he had wanted a reaction from Merlin. Well he'd gotton one, hadn't he? Arthur knew he had gone way too far tonight and Merlin didn't deserve to be treated like that. He owed him an apology and he didn't want to wait until the morning.

Arthur threw his shirt on and headed for Gaius' quarters to see if he could make amends with his friend.

ooOoo

"Sire?" Gaius seemed surprised to see Arthur at his door so late at night. He was dressed for bed.

"I apologise for the late hour but I need to talk with Merlin."

Gaius backed up allowing the Prince to enter the room. "He has gone to bed. Can I pass him on a message?"

"No, thank you. I must speak with him now, I won't keep him long." Arthur walked toward Merlin's door.

"Arthur," Gaius called after him and he turned to face the Physician. By the way he had addressed Arthur by name and not by title and from the look in the old man's eyes, he knew he was being spoken to as an equal at this moment, not as the future King of Camelot. "He's had enough for tonight."

Arthur rubbed a hand over his chin in contemplation.

"I know it's not my business and he hasn't told me what the two of you argued about, just that you argued. I care very deeply for that boy and I hate to see him so upset. He was almost in tears when he arrived back here a short while ago."

Arthur felt his face warm with the shame. "I understand, Gaius. Believe me, all I want to do is apologise."

"Very well."

"Thank you," Arthur said sincerely.

Arthur knocked on the door to his servant's room. "Yes, Gaius"

Merlin was atop the covers of his bed, leaning back against the wall. He looked surprised to see Arthur and he shifted positions so that he was sat on the side of the bed, feet on the floor, hands in his lap. His body language told Arthur he was still very angry.

"Can I sit down?" Merlin didn't respond so he sat down next to him, anyway. Merlin looked so vulnerable in his bed shirt and his socks and Arthur reached out to him, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. He pulled away quickly, turning his body away.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said quietly and he saw Merlin flinch slightly but he didn't turn around.

After a few seconds of silence he added, "I acted improperly and I ask for your forgiveness." The silence continued. Merlin was going to make this even more difficult than he'd thought. Maybe he deserved that.

"What do you want me to say?" More silence. "I was a real prat... a wanker... a rat..." Nothing. "Merlin," Arthur put a hint of command in his voice. "Look at me."

Merlin did as he was told and turned around. Arthur looked back at him, slight smile, chin down, eyes up. "Forgive me?" It was a pouty look he had used on Merlin before to get what he wanted. He was probably a jerk for using it now but he genuinely _was_ sorry and wanted to end their argument.

A smile broke slowly over Merlin's face and Arthur let out a breath of relieved laughter.

"I'll forgive you if you can come up with three more insults for the way you acted," the young man said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Arthur laughed gently. "All right, three insults." He knew he was being let off easy. "I was... beastly."

Merlin chuckled at his choice.

"I was a creep," Arthur said and Merlin nodded vigorously at this one.

"Um... one more... how about a swine?"

Merlin laughed deep in his throat. "Good choice." God, it was good to see him smile.

Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder, this time he let him. "Am I forgiven?"

"Apology accepted."

"Thank God for that." Arthur leaned back on his hands, looking up to the ceiling. The two men laughed together and Arthur tried not to think too much about why he was sitting on a little bed in his servants quarters, asking for forgiveness and insulting himself, when he should be in his royal bed, sleeping.

ooOoo

For the next couple of months they got on great with their usual banter. Their friendship deepened and they shared many moments of closeness, especially when either one of their lives were in jeopardy. When Arthur caught Merlin looking at him whilst dressing he would flash a quick (and what he hoped was humble) smile.

But Arthur wanted more. He was missing something. It must be the thrill of the tease. What else could it be? He didn't want to upset Merlin, especially as their mutual affection had gotten so strong but he yearned for that rush of excitement. And then there was the way his pulse pounded whenever Merlin's body was close...

He decided to use an opportunity when his skin got cut in training and Gaius was busy in a meeting with his father. He went to Gaius' quarters pretending he thought the Physician would be available.

"Sorry, he's with the King. Is it important?" Merlin asked as Arthur walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Not especially. Sir Geraint has injured me in training but I do believe I'll live."

"That's unfortunate," Merlin joked.

"Maybe you can pop something on it, just so it doesn't become infected." Arthur tried to keep his tone as nonchalant as he could.

"I suppose I could do that," Merlin smiled. "What happened?"

Arthur explained how Geraint had got him with his sword down on his hip and lifted his shirt so Merlin could see the laceration. He observed the gash and nodded. "I'll grab a herbal salve of Gaius'. That should prevent any infection."

Merlin came back with the bottle and Arthur held his shirt up so the other man could apply the salve. Merlin's eyes lingered on Arthur's a little then fell to his work.

Arthur hissed as the salve touched his wound, stinging him. "Sorry," Merlin whispered. Merlin was gentle with his application and maybe a little too attentive.

Arthur hesitated before he spoke but in the end he couldn't help himself. "Looks like you're enjoying your work there."

"Oi," Merlin said with a slight laugh. He realised it would take more than that to embarrass his servant these days.

As he finished Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. "You've got steady hands." Merlin blushed and Arthur felt that thrill, that feeling of triumph.

He thanked Merlin for his time and left the room.

Game on again.

ooOoo

A few days later the two men had gone out alone on an overnight hunting trip. Merlin whinged most of the time but Arthur found himself really enjoying the back and forth between them.

As they sat by the fire that night, close enough to pass a wineskin between them, Arthur felt curiosity getting the better of him. He had wondered ever since the night that Merlin had mentioned it a couple of months ago, who it was that had sucked his cock.

"So," Arthur began taking a sip of wine and passing the bag to Merlin. "You courting a lady?"

"No." Merlin took a long sip of wine.

"A gentleman?"

Merlin turned to him with an amused frown on his face. "No."

There was no way to ask this delicately. "So, who's been sucking you off?"

"That's personal." The boy took another long sip and handed it back to Arthur.

"I thought we were becoming friends?"

"We_ are_," Merlin answered earnestly and with complete sincerity.

"So, come on, friend. Talk to me." He gave him an encouraging smile and his manservant chuckled lightly.

"It's just another servant who works in the castle. We... muck around sometimes."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

Arthur hadn't had his own cock sucked for years and never by a girl. When he'd been training to be a Knight, him and some of the other guys had messed about, mostly hand jobs, never kissing and with a couple of them he'd been on the giving _and_ receiving end of oral sex, enjoying both positions. He'd picked up many techniques from back then.

Now Arthur took a long sip of wine. "So you like girls?"

"Yes."

"But you like me as well?" It was half a question, half a statement.

"Believe me, I wish I didn't."

And there it was. Just like that. Merlin had finally admitted it. The thrill ran through him but he also felt his body responding in other ways. His heart was thumping, his cock was tingling, his mouth felt dry and he felt suddenly very hot. The two men stared into the fire as the silence stretched on and Merlin's words hung in the air.

Arthur sipped the wine again and passed it to Merlin. Their fingers brushed and their eyes met briefly. Arthur felt the sparks fly between them and his chest felt restricted as if he'd just been punched in it and the breath had been knocked out of him. He turned back to the fire and focused his attention on the flames flickering before him. When he finally felt that his legs would hold him, he stood and started to tidy up around the camp.

He'd learned a long time ago that it was a bad idea to try to name and question everything. Easier to accept that things _were_ what they _were_. But inevitably, he found himself questioning what the hell he was feeling for his servant and why his body was reacting in a way he'd never experienced before.

Merlin stood up and walked closer to his Prince. "What about you?"

Arthur stopped what he was doing. "What _about _me?"

"Do you like me?"

Arthur's chest tightened again and he had an overwhelming feeling of losing control. Yes, he bloody liked him, but he was only just admitting it to himself, he didn't want to admit it to Merlin. He had an urge to run and hide but Merlin was waiting.

"You know, you could get in hell of a lot of trouble for trying to seduce the Prince of Camelot." Yes, he was backing away.

"I'll take my chances," Merlin responded and continued to wait, pinning him with his intense gaze.

Was Merlin propositioning him? This game had gone too far and Arthur needed to shut it down. "This is getting too complicated, Merlin. Enough now."

"Just answer my question and I'll drop it. Do you like me?"

"_Leave_ it."

"Arthur, just tell-"

"No! I don't like you. Not like _that_, ok." Arthur was somehow shouting at Merlin again.

Merlin raised his voice too. "Then why do you keep... leading me on?"

"It's just a game, _Merlin_." It was harsh, it was cruel and it was _untrue_. But he was scared now.

Merlin let out a quick breath of humourless laughter. He stared back at Arthur with dangerous and mysterious eyes. "A game? All right, you wanna _play_, Arthur? Let's play."

Merlin grabbed Arthur's jacket and backed him up a couple of steps so his back firmly hit the nearest tree. "Merlin..." he mumbled.

"Tell me to stop," Merlin challenged but Arthur couldn't. He didn't want him to stop.

As soon as Merlin's lips met his, Arthur completely lost himself in the long and deep kiss that was full of fire. Their lips were so hot and wet, their tongues tangled together and their breathy moans and groans filled the air in the silent woods.

Arthur pulled Merlin close, pressing their bodies together, erect cocks rubbing against each other through their clothes. The young man in his arms pulled his own jacket off and threw it aside, also removing his neckerchief. Arthur pulled him even closer, clutching fistfuls of his shirt as Merlin began trailing kisses down his neck. And God, isn't this what Arthur wanted all along, the night after the banquet and the night of their argument?

He spun Merlin around, reversing their positions and pinned him against the tree. He pressed his mouth hard to Merlin's, tongue fighting for domination of the lusty kiss. Heat engulfed him and he hurriedly removed his jacket just as Merlin's hands found their way under his shirt, massaging his sides and lower back. Arthur stopped thinking altogether, his body and mind now just reacting to this man, to his touch.

Next, his daring servant was tugging Arthur's shirt up and pulling it off. He wanted so badly to feel Merlin's skin against his and he rushed to remove the other man's shirt as well. He'd never seen quite so _much_ of Merlin, his body was slim and gorgeous. They pressed against each other, hands exploring, breathing loudly and grinding their hips together wantonly.

Arthur kissed Merlin's neck and rolled his tongue along the curve of his collarbone and across to his nipple. "Uhh," Merlin breathed as he leaned back against the tree. He held Merlin's waist and continued licking and kissing his skin down to the lean muscles of his belly, until he was on his knees in front of him. Merlin's breath was coming out ragged and shaky now and Arthur delighted in the reaction he was bringing about.

Arthur was taking control of the moment and he grabbed each side of Merlin's trousers pulling them down slowly, as he nibbled at his friend's right hip bone and moaned against his skin.

"Feels so good." Merlin's voice was rough and deep with lust; his eyes watched Arthur's movements. Arthur dragged his trousers down further, now revealing Merlin's very erect cock, leaking pre-come and ready to be sucked.

He held his cock and ran his tongue over the slit, causing Merlin to throw his head back and let out an appreciative moan. "I want you to come in my mouth," Arthur purred looking up into blue eyes that were hot with desire.

"God, Arthur. Yes," he breathed.

He used both his mouth and hands at first, sucking and stroking up and down his shaft. He caressed Merlin's balls with his fingers and then sucked them into his mouth. Merlin called his name with such abandon that he was encouraged to give even more.

Arthur took a little of his shaft in his mouth, licking and sucking as he worked on relaxing his throat muscles. Staying focused and determined, he took more and more of Merlin into his mouth until he felt his cock touch the back of his throat, taking deep breaths to ensure it went smoothly.

"Fuck! Oh... Fuck!" Merlin cried as his eyes slid shut in ecstasy and his hips began to thrust faster.

Arthur's hands held his hips and did his best to keep him at a steady pace as Merlin literally fucked Arthur's mouth. Arthur groaned and took it, breathing through his nose. He wanted this to be the best this young man had ever had.

Merlin was very quick to come once the deep-throating had begun and Arthur watched the blissful expression on his face as he cried out, coming down his throat and shuddering with pleasure.

At once, Arthur realised he was down in the dirt, on his knees, having just had his mouth fucked by his servant, with his own cock aching and craving relief and he wondered who was really in control here? He wanted to take back control and he was more turned on than he'd ever been in his whole life. He stood up in front of a spent and breathless Merlin.

"So... you do like me, then?" Merlin panted.

Arthur was so fucking horny. "What do _you _think?" he whispered fiercely into his ear.

The other man laughed a little and reached down to pull up his trousers. Arthur grabbed his wrist, stopping him and dragged him a couple of steps to a tree stump, just the right height for what he had in mind. He turned Merlin away from him and bent him over the stump grinding his hard-on, still clothed, against Merlin's naked backside.

"I want to come inside you." His voice didn't even sound recognisable to himself. "You want me to?"

Merlin craned his neck back and he looked excited as his eyes met Arthur's. "Yes."

With permission granted, Arthur pulled his trousers down and now rubbed his leaking cock against Merlin's sweet, sexy arse. He growled low in his throat and stroked his hand along Merlin's back.

A combination of pre-come and spit made his penetration easier, though upon entry Merlin let out the most delicious moan that was a mixture of pleasure and pain, sending shock waves of euphoria through Arthur's whole body. He watched the sweat prickle over Merlin's skin as he slowly thrust his cock in and out, finding a comfortable rhythm. It felt so fucking intimate and when he came, it was harder and more powerful than he'd ever come before.

_How the hell did that happen? _Arthur thought as they sat by the fire afterwards, fully dressed again. He'd just had the best sex of his life but with someone he couldn't pursue. He had almost no chance of burying his feelings for Merlin, now.

"This was a one-time thing," he said turning to Merlin.

Merlin's eyes twinkled, his expression rebellious. "Yes, Sire."

"Get some sleep."

Arthur didn't sleep a wink that night.

ooOoo

Back in Camelot, over the next couple of weeks, there was a shift in power between the Prince and his manservant. Because Arthur was trying to deny what had happened and back away from it, Merlin was in a position of control. Arthur was getting a taste of his own medicine as Merlin pranced around his chambers making him feel as nervous as a girl just before her first kiss. Instead of trying to avert his eyes when he was dressing, Merlin stared at him with a smirk, often biting or licking his lips.

Arthur tried to be bossy but it always seemed to backfire on him. One day, as he sat working at his desk he tried to ensure Merlin's eyes weren't watching him in that teasing new way by having him scrub the floor.

"I want it done properly. Put your back into it," he commanded. "Today, I only want to see you from behind." Merlin's head twisted around, a big grin on his face and Arthur realised how his words had come out. He felt his face get hot.

Merlin laughed at him. "From behind? You mean you want to check out my arse? Or maybe even-"

"_Shut up_, Merlin."

"You can take a proper look at my body if you want," Merlin offered pulling his shirt up at the front and running a hand over his stomach. "I don't mind," he added and Arthur remembered taunting him with almost the very same words.

Arthur didn't know if it was the act of Merlin touching himself or if it was the memories that were sparked of their night of passion, but he felt himself becoming aroused. "Bugger off, Merlin."

"I thought you wanted me to scrub the floor, today?" Merlin feigned innocence as he let his shirt fall back into place.

"_Now_ I want you to do my laundry."

His servant laughed as he left the room. That round went to Merlin.

Another day he made the mistake of asking Merlin to polish his sword. "Which sword would that be, My Lord?" he asked glancing down at the Prince's groin. Arthur covered his face in a hand. It wasn't pleasant feeling such humiliation.

"Arthur, your cheeks are a perfect match to this red shirt you're wearing." Merlin tugged on his sleeve. Of course he'd be wearing his brightest red shirt today!

The Prince had lost another match.

Merlin had shown that he could play the game and he'd shown that he knew how to play dirty. He had fought fire with fire or perhaps more appropriately, desire with desire.

ooOoo

Then there was the day that realisation came, following an argument with his father. Uther had been speaking about people as if they were playthings and talking about the importance of staying in control at all times. It all seemed to come from a place of insecurity, of fear and it was the people of Camelot who would suffer. He tried to fight his father but Uther wouldn't have it.

Arthur sat at his desk and wondered how alike he actually was to Uther. He'd been playing with Merlin's heart for months and as much as he often tried to deny it, he knew all along what he was doing. His fear, ego and insecurity were the cause of a lot of his mistakes. He really was his father's son.

Just then Merlin walked in, _without knocking, again_. He'd been in the corridor as Arthur had left his father and would certainly know they had argued.

"Merlin, please. I'd like to be alone."

"Can I do anything for you? Rub your shoulders?"

"Don't make fun of me now, I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not, honestly." Everything about Merlin, his expression, his voice, his manner; said that he was sincere. He walked over and stood behind Arthur and began massaging his shoulders soothingly. Arthur's head dropped forward slowly as he relaxed into his touch, feeling the tension start to drain out of his body.

He could feel the warmth of Merlin's hands through his shirt as they worked the knots out of the tense muscles in his neck. The concern for his Prince was obvious and Arthur felt even worse for the childish and careless way he had been treating him.

Arthur stood from the chair, moving it out the way as he turned to face this devoted young man who so obviously cared for him. He reached forward and pulled him into an embrace, touching his cheek to Merlin's and holding him tight against himself. Merlin wrapped his arms around him in return. The hug was extremely intimate and Arthur could feel Merlin's heart beating fast against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into Merlin's ear.

"What for?"

_Everything,_ he thought. But he remained silent and instead slowly rubbed his hands up and down Merlin's back. He could feel and hear his breath, next to his ear, becoming shorter and more rapid. His own breath was doing the same. His cock twitched and he ran his hands lower cupping and slightly squeezing Merlin's backside, pulling the other man's groin against his own.

As he ran his hands back up his body he allowed them to slide underneath Merlin's shirt, lifting it higher as he caressed him from his hips to his shoulders, pulling his shirt off once he'd reached his neck. His hands wandered once again over his body as he moved in for a kiss, rubbing his tongue over Merlin's, slowly and sensually. He could feel him wanting more as he moaned into Arthur's mouth, the vibration of it feeling quite erotic against his lips.

Arthur pulled back and looked into Merlin's eyes, so full of want. He smiled ever so slightly as he ran his right hand over Merlin's stomach and down over his arousal. Merlin drew in a sharp breath. He cupped Merlin's face with his left hand and leaned in to nibble his neck, all the while continuing to rub his hard-on with his other hand.

Arthur wanted so much to satisfy him, to hear him gasping and moaning with pleasure. He moved Merlin to the desk and pushed him down, climbing over him and grinding against him a little before moving down his body toward his erection. Merlin was making the sexiest little noises, as Arthur pulled his trousers down and played with and teased his cock leaving no part unlicked. He gave his balls a squeeze and, once again, sucked them into his mouth.

"I love that," Merlin panted.

"Mmm," he responded, mouth full.

He could tell that Merlin was close when his hips started jerking and his lips started swearing. He came, breathing hard. After Merlin's orgasm Arthur sucked his cock lightly, watching his lover as he laughed and squirmed with the sensitivity.

And that was when Uther walked in. Right then, when they were lying sprawled across the desk, Arthur's mouth full of Merlin's cock. "Arthur!"

Arthur sat up quickly, Merlin scrambled to pull up his trousers. "Shit! Ever heard of knocking?" Arthur threw at his father, jumping to his feet. He was grateful that he was still dressed and that his shirt hung low enough to cover his own bulge beneath his trousers.

Uther was bright red. He looked horrified. "Arthur, what do you think you're doing?"

"Father-"

"_No_, don't answer me now. Get yourself together. I will be waiting in my personal chambers." Uther turned and stormed out the room.

"Oh my God!" Arthur moaned into his hands. He'd _never _been so embarrassed in all his life.

Merlin climbed off the desk and stood beside Arthur, putting a hand on his arm. "It's really rude when people don't knock."

"_Now_ you get it," Arthur said smiling just a little.

"Do you think I'll be executed?" Merlin asked.

"No."

"Sacked?"

Arthur rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. This was going to be awkward.

ooOoo

"I am so embarrassed," were the first words his father said to him when he arrived in his chambers. He was at his dining table, a goblet of wine in his hand; the jug was on the table, not too far away.

"_You're_ embarrassed?"

"I came to you to tell you that I regretted our argument and I find you... The bed was ten steps away and the two of you are on the desk like a couple of... Arthur, are you aware that you are a Prince? The next King of Camelot?"

"Of course I am." He sat down opposite the King.

"I don't think you are. That is your _serving_ boy."

Arthur sighed deeply. "Father, I'm sure I'm not the first person with a title to fool around with his servant."

"I know you're not. I myself have used them when there is no better option." Arthur grimaced at the thought of his father and one of his servants. Uther continued, "But they are _serving_ boys. They are supposed to serve you, not the other way around."

Arthur was incredibly uncomfortable having a conversation about this with his father. "Does it really make a difference who is pleasuring who?"

"Yes, it bloody does."

Arthur felt worked up now. "Did it ever occur to you that giving someone else pleasure may _give _me pleasure, or is that a concept lost on someone as selfish as you?" He loved that he differed from his father in this way.

"You're getting defensive. You've always thought too much of that servant of yours. You have feelings for the boy, don't you?"

Arthur hesitated only slightly. "Of course not." No good could come of admitting the truth to the King. He may decide to relieve Merlin of his position or worse, banish him. "I just enjoy giving... pleasure."

Now Uther grimaced. There was a short uncomfortable silence and then Uther said, "I'm not happy with this, Arthur."

"Yes, Sire," Arthur responded bowing his head. He just wanted this to be over with.

"We will speak no more about this."

_Thank God for that._ Arthur stood and bowed his head again.

Yes, it was incredibly awkward. But at least Merlin was worth it.

ooOoo

When he arrived back in his own chambers, Merlin was dressed and tidying the desk area.

"Am I sacked?"

"No."

Merlin walked toward him a kind smile on his face. "Are you all right?"

"I thought for a moment there I might literally die of embarrassment, but yeah, I'm all right."

Merlin chuckled softly and brushed his fingers over Arthur's briefly. The Prince smiled and took his hand. "Are _you_ all right?"

Merlin looked touched at Arthur's concern. "I'm fine. I mean growing up in Ealdor, I never would have expected that one day the _King of Camelot_ would walk in on me when I was having sex with his son, the _Prince of Camelot,_ on his _royal_ desk, in his_ royal_ chambers but otherwise, I'm fine." The two of them shared an easy laugh.

Merlin moved forward and caressed Arthur's lips lightly with his own. Arthur sighed against his mouth. He'd fallen hard for this young man who seemed to be a multitude of contradictions. He was vulnerable yet confident, open yet mysterious, innocent but naughty and he made Arthur feel safe and yet afraid at the same time.

Arthur pulled away from the kiss. "Merlin-"

"Oh no," Merlin interrupted. "You're not going to try to back away again are you?"

Arthur grinned. "I was just going to ask you to lock the door."

"Oh. Good idea," Merlin laughed and locked the door. "I thought you were going to-"

"No more games, Merlin. I surrender, you win. Consider me officially seduced."

Merlin flashed him a bright smile and Arthur grabbed him and pulled him close. He knew that even though he may have lost the game, in the end he was still a winner.

ooOoo

The End


End file.
